Beyond A Prayer
by Mihoshi Shinryoku
Summary: A look alike and a new enemy...Heero falls in love...not great at summaries...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 1(of many I hope)

Another Gundam pilot

This is my first time writing a fanfic, and it may not be great, but I hope that you enjoy it.

This is my story and if you don't like the fact that Heero and Relena are not together do not bother to read this. Heero and Relena have decided that all they were meant to be were friends, at least in this story. ,

I do not own any of the songs that I have here and I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters, but can I please have Heero, just Heero no one else…sigh guess not…evil smile…well I can have him in my dreams, hehehe…drifts off into sleep…Heero.

All Gundam pilots and Relena are now 21 years old. And then the ages go according to what they would be according to age differences in the TV series.

Waking up to find Quatre by her side let her know that it was still early. She placed her head on his shoulder before drifting back off to sleep. Relena Peacecraft was a happy lady. She thought about all the trouble she had gone through as a girl to get a Gundam pilot to notice her, but after long last she found the one that she really loved. And soon enough things were going to get even better. After Quatre had asked her to marry him yesterday Relena had been so happy, and that lasted still now. And to think Heero was going to be the best man at the wedding. She was so happy; she couldn't wait to talk to Noin and start planning her wedding.

Computer blinks on Sitting at a desk Heero Yuy starts typing furiously at the keys. Finding what he wants Heero saves to a disk before shutting the computer off.

"So there is a new group after Relena, and what looks like to be hitting on her wedding day. Alright Mission Accepted." Heero said before turning off the light and heading for bed.

The next morning at the Peacecraft castle, the Gundam pilots are gathered in Relena's living room. Heero finally starts to talk to the others about what is going on.

"We have a new threat, they are going to try and kill Relena at her wedding." Heero stated.

"Well then we are going to have to be her personal body guards now aren't we…hehehe…ok Relena first thing we have to do is go through all of your things, such as your dresser…" Duo Maxwell starts. (We hear a loud smack) "OWWW! Relena what was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for Duo Maxwell! Heero do you know who this new group is?" Relena smiled sweetly at Heero.

"Why can't she be nice to me like that?" Duo says under his breath.

Ignoring Duo Heero starts to tell Relena about the new group. "They used to be a part of the 'Specials' of Oz. It seems as though they have taken a new name however, and they claim to be fighting for the earth. They have named themselves the Phoenix Roses. And they haven't made a move yet"

"What would be the best way to prevent anything form happening?" Quatre asked.

"We should start by adding more security to this place." Trowa Barton stated.

"Weaklings, the weak woman should learn to take care of herself and at least try to become strong., although all women are weak." Chang Wufei said.

"Wu-man you are saying that Relena is weak even after all she did, you have no respect!" Duo said.

"No Wufei is right, I have to learn to take care of myself, and I have been weak for to long. I am going to start my self defense class as soon as possible." Relena said before leaving the room and calling and few people.

"What should we do about the Phoenix Roses?" Trowa asked.

"We will have to wait until they make the first move." Was all that Heero said.

Somewhere on Colony L1 a woman around the age of 21 rolls out of bed. Eldawen got up and put coffee on. She was a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and green eyes. And to anyone who didn't know her she could pass herself off as the Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft. She looks exactly like Relena! Jumping into the shower Eldawen thinks about last night and how much she hated pulling all-nighters just to fix that stupid thing. She was getting tired of not have the right things in this place, and she couldn't wait until everything was finished, but that had to wait until Relena Peacecraft married Quatre Winner. Oh well she could wait. After stepping out of the shower and getting dressed in some baggy pants and a t-shirt, she headed for the kitchen where her coffee was now ready. Taking a sip and turning on her computer she began to look for information on the Gundam pilots that were going to be protecting the Miss Relena Peacecraft. Computer blinks on Typing quickly a screen pops up.

Name: Chang WufeiSex: MaleRace: Chinese

Gundam pilot: 005 Age: 21Gundam: Altron Gundam

Caution: highly trained in Martial arts, good with explosives and has a low temper.

Name: Quatre WinnerSex: MaleRace: Arabian

Gundam pilot: 004Age: 21Gundam: Gundam Sandrock

Caution: Become mentally unstable around the Zero system, good at negotiating.

Name: Trowa BartonSex: MaleRace: Unknown

Gundam pilot: 003Age 21Gundam: Gundam Heavyarms

Caution: Highly talented with explosives and guns, will use self-destruct on the Gundam if needed.

Name: Duo MaxwellSex: MaleRace: American

Gundam pilot: 002Age: 21Gundam: Gundam Deathscythe

Caution: Friendly exterior, but do not let that fool you. Calls himself the God of Death, highly trained in stealth, and will self-destruct if needed

Name: Heero YuySex: MaleRace: Japanese

Gundam pilot: 001Age: 21Gundam: Gundam Wing, and Wing Zero

Caution: Highly trained in assassinations, and battle techniques, other that that nothing is known about the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. Will use self-destruction if and when cornered.

"These pilots seem to be the best there is around. For now I will let them protect her. But maybe I should give them a little bit of a scare to get them on edge." Eldawen thought out loud. She smiled as she quickly shut the computer down with the press of a few buttons. "But not tonight, tonight I think I am going to hit the clubs. I need to get out more. Time to go and get dressed." Eldawen walked into her small room, straight over to her closet. "What to wear? I think that this will do nicely." With that she took out this tight green tank top, and a pair of light blue hip-huggers. The top was a darker green and fit snuggly to show off all of her curves, ending just above her navel. The jeans were tight until they reached her knees where they flared out down to her ankles. She did her hair up by twisting it and then curling the ends and having a few strands of hair outline her face. After putting on some glitter and jewelry, which was all silver, she headed out to a nearby club that had just opened. She left her apartment around 9:30pm and headed to her car. Her dark green Sebring convertible was out front. She threw in a CD and started the car. She speed off to the nightclub.

Relena had been at her self-defense class when she heard the newscast. Wufei had been trying to teach Relena how to hold a gun and properly shoot it, being as he is the one that called her a weakling. They had had the news on for anything that might lead to knowing more about the Phoenix Roses. Relena heard the newscaster talking about a new club that was about an hour away from where they were. In the background "Tonight we are at the hottest club on the L1 colony. Just opening up The Leaf is now one of the hottest places around. The turnout for the opening has been tremendous. We have even had a few celebrities show their faces here tonight. Here is one of us now. Miss, Miss, a word please."

"Sure." said an all to familiar voice.

"Miss, why have you decided to come to this club tonight of all nights?"

"Well I heard that this Club was one of the best in town, and I decided that tonight I was going to have fun, and not worry about work."

Relena and Wufei stared at the TV in complete awe. For on the screen stood a to familiar looking girl, it was Relena. (But as we know it is Eldawen)

"Miss does your schedule really leave time for you to be going to clubs?"

"Not usually but I decided that tonight I was going to forget work and come have fun. Work is overrated anyway."

"You heard it from our own Miss. Relena Peacecraft, leave the work to others."

"Wait a minute, I am not Relena Peacecraft." Eldawen almost shouted.

"Sure and I am the King of the Sanc Kingdom."

"I am not Relena! You can't go around telling people that when it is not true, what are you trying to do ruin her reputation you dumb ass?"

"Hey you are not suppose to swear on camera." the TV program cuts to a commercial

Relena and Wufei stare in disbelief to what was just shown on the screen.

"I think that we have to tell the others right away Wufei."

"You are right woman, and we must hurry." Wufei said as he practically ran out the door, Relena following closely behind. As they reached the parlor, Quatre stood up and hugged Relena hard, before sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"We saw the whole thing. What are we going to do about it? We can't have a Relena look a like running around town, the thing is we just can't." Quatre said.

"Hn." Heero replied deep in thought.

"Heero I don't think that you should worry about it to much, and neither should any of you. Now that I think about it, the girl did claim not to be me. I remember that she kept on saying that she wasn't me. I don't think that she is the enemy." Relena stated.

"I think that I should go and find her…hehehe…maybe she is on our side." Duo said.

"I don't think that Hilde would want you to go after other women Duo." Relena said.

"Hilde is the only one for me!" Duo said with his stupid smile on.

"I think that Relena is right about the girl. She didn't want to be taken for Relena, but I think that we should find her. I don't think that Duo should be the one to do it though." Trowa added.

"Maxwell is just as weak as a woman, you have to send someone who is not going to go and think about getting in bed with her." Wufei stated.

"Then I guess that leaves only one person." Relena said.

"Heero!" Everyone said at once.

"Hn. Mission Accepted." Heero replied before walking out.

Flashback to right before the end of the newscast

"You heard it from our own Miss. Relena Peacecraft, leave the work to others."

"Wait a minute, I am not Relena Peacecraft." Eldawen almost shouted.

"Sure and I am the King of the Sanc Kingdom."

"I am not Relena! You can't go around telling people that when it is not true, what are you trying to do ruin her reputation you dumb ass?"

"Hey you are not supposed to swear on camera."

"Well you fuck nut then you should listen for once. I am NOT, I repeat NOT Relena Peacecraft. You had better fix things or else, you will lose your job and your reputation."

"I doubt that now Vice Foreign Minister I have work to do. WRAP IT UP BOYS!" The newscaster walked away. Eldawen stood there for a moment before deciding that it would be best if she left, then she thought against it. Thinking to herself I came here to dance and have a good time and that is what I am going to do. Eldawen turned around and walked up to the doorman.

"Hey Rick, how are things in there?"

"Hello Miss Eldawen everything is going well. Haven't had any problems yet. Well go on in, I will see you later." He replied.

"See you later Rick." Eldawen flashed him a smile before walking into the club. Heading straight for the bar Eldawen decided that it was time to pay her friends a visit, after she got a drink.

"What do you want tonight? Oh Eldawen! Hey the usual?" The bartender asked.

"Hey I didn't know that you worked here Kenshin. What is going on?"

"I own the place, I bought it a while back. I think it is going to be big."

"Really good for you. Hey you know me, and I am driving so yeah give me the usual."

"You got it. You need a job? I could always use another bartender, and I know that you are good at it. So if you need another job, just stop by. You have always got a spot here."

"Thanks Ken. I will keep that in mind. But for now, I am going to go and dance. See you."

"See you soon angel." Eldawen walked out to the dance floor where she started dancing with a few people. The DJ knew her as well and finally asked her to come up on stage and sing with the band that was there. Finally giving in she went up on stage. Eldawen and the band went over the song that she wanted to do, and the music slowed down, and soon everyone was looking at the stage. Eldawen started to sing:

"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, dont turn back now that were here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so long  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart im trusting you, on this journey to the past...

Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just cant be wrong  
Oh arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now im learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past

Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me (courage see me through...)  
Home, love, family; there was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I found you (heyyy)  
One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Still my heart still needs to know

Yes let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home  
At last (hold out note)  
At last (hold out note)

Ooohhh (courage see me through, heart im trusting you)  
Hey yeah (heyeah...)  
Hey yeah (yeah...ooowhoah...)  
Courage see me through, heart oh heart I'm trusting you." Eldawen finished sing and placed the microphone down. After a long applause Eldawen took her bow and headed back to the bar. She felt as though someone was watching her. She did a quick scan off the room before walking to the bar.

"Ken! Hey I have to go. I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. See you later." Eldawen took off for the door.

Heero went to the bar first, he figured it was a good place to start. He got in and started looking around. Then all of a sudden she was up on stage and singing. Thinking to himself Wow she has a really good voice. And she looks really good in that outfit. Heero Yuy what are you thinking. Shaking his head he headed to the bar. The bartender turned out to be the owner. Heero got some info out of him, but nothing more than a name, Eldawen Isliel. She finished and headed towards the bar. Heero quickly walked into the crowd, keeping an eye on her from a distance. She all of a sudden moved quickly to the door. Thinking to himself Shit she noticed me. Heero ran after her. He got out the door and found that she had already gotten to her car and had started to leave. Heero quickly jumped on his motorcycle and chased after her. He followed her to an apartment building where she got out of the car and headed inside. Parking his motorcycle he followed her inside. He reached her floor and found that her door had been left open.

Eldawen had known that she was being followed; the only question was by whom. She thought about it on her drive home. Then she realized that it had to be about the incident on the news, which could only mean that it would be a Gundam pilot and that it could of only been a choice of three people, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. The more she thought about it the more it seemed likely that it wouldn't be Duo or Quatre. Duo was a perverted man and Quatre would want to stay with Relena to help her clear her name to the press. Eldawen quickly parked the car and headed up to her apartment. She knew that Heero would follow so she left the door open, no point in closing it when it was just going to be opened again. She quickly entered the kitchen and grabbed some drinks out. Might as well be polite, besides he can't find out! Thinking to herself again She soon heard footsteps in the hallway. She could tell that he was pulling out his gun and decided that she had better stop him.

"You can come in.," she said hoping that she was smiling.

"Hn," was all the answer that she got in reply. Thinking to herself It must be Heero Yuy then. I will have to take care of this quickly.

"Well then Mr. Yuy would you like something to drink?" Heero a bit taken back didn't say anything at first but stepped out of the shadows with the emotionless mask once again on his face.

"What you got?" He asked.

"Let me see," Eldawen said as she turned to look in the fridge.

Heero thinking Wow she has a nice ass. And she had a nice rack too. What am I saying? She looks like Relena and I don't look at her like that. Shakes head

"Well I got some Pepsi and Mountain Dew, some Iced tea and some milk and juice, apple and cranberry." Eldawen got out.

"Pepsi." Heero replied.

"Ok, catch." Eldawen threw the soda to Heero who caught it with one hand out of the air before it hit his face, and then popped it open.

"Good, nothing less then what I would expect from the Perfect solider And Gundam Pilot 001 Heero Yuy." Eldawen said with a smirk.

"What?" Heero managed to get out as he almost choked on the soft drink.

"Yuy I know all about you and the other Gundam pilots. But your systems for protecting Relena Peacecraft need to be improved."

"What do you know about protecting Relena? And who are you anyway? And what did you do to look like Relena?"

"Everything. Eldawen Isliel. And absolutely nothing, I have looked like this all my life."

"You are going to have to come with me now." Heero said.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Eldawen replied.

"And why is that?" Heero asked.

"Because that would mean leaving my Gundam behind and you see I just can't do that." Eldawen said with a half smile.

End of Chapter one.

Well tell me what you think.

These people have known her from before, stay tuned to learn more about them and Eldawen's past.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 2 (Yea I finally got here)

A New Member of the Team Part 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gundam Wing or its characters…Still can I please have Heero? Smiles I will have him…hahaha…I will! Little tear falls from eye I want him! Oh well…Hope you enjoy this next part.

I created all extra systems in this and if somebody else has already created them I apologize.

- Indicates an action

(.) – Authors notes

/- Thoughts of the characters

Last time:

"What do you know about protecting Relena? And who are you anyway? And what did you do to look like Relena?"

"Everything. Eldawen Isliel. And absolutely nothing, I have looked like this all my life."

"You are going to have to come with me now." Heero said.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Eldawen replied.

"And why is that?" Heero asked.

"Because that would mean leaving my Gundam behind and you see I just can't do that." Eldawen said with a half smile.

Chapter 2 (Enjoy )

Heero stood in the small kitchen and looked at the young woman standing in front of him. He was shocked but not showing it thanks to his ever-emotionless mask. Eldawen swung herself up onto a counter and proceeded to finish off her can of Mountain Dew. Heero finally decides that she is bluffing.

"You are going to have to come to the Preventer's Headquarters (PHQ) with me right now. You are not being given a choice." Heero finally said in his monotone voice.

"I already told you, I am not going. Heero do you honestly think that I would leave my Gundam here without me somewhere near by? I think that it is time that you leave." Eldawen said jumping off of the counter and turning to the sink to rinse out her can. Heero pulls out his gun and points it at her back.

"You are going to follow orders and come with me to the PHQ. Do not make me use my weapon. I do not wish to hurt you, but we need you to come in and answer some questions." Heero kept his gun on her as she turned around. Her look was none other than his death glare.

"The PHQ is on a completely different part of this colony. That would require me to move my Gundam and that means I have to do it without everyone panicking because they see a mobile suit. I am not going anywhere with you. So unless you plan on helping move my Gundam without anyone seeing, I am staying here." Eldawen placed her arms across her chest and stared at Heero.

"You are serious? You have a Gundam?" Heero stood dumbfounded.

"Follow me." Eldawen said before turning and heading toward the door.

Relena was sitting in her office doing more paper work for the upcoming Terra Forming Project. She had been waiting for Heero to report back and tell her what he had found out. She knew that she could count on Heero to find out anything, he was the best after all. Quatre walked in to the office with a big brown bag, and placed it on her desk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Relena asked.

"Yup, and I got all of the things we are going to need for the meeting too." Quatre said smiling as he started to pull food out of the bag.

"Have I told you that I love you Quatre?" Relena smiled.

"You tell me it every time you see me. I love you too Relena." Quatre said and he picked up a burger and bit into it.

"I haven't heard from Heero yet, but I have a feeling that he found what he was looking for. I am so excited Quatre, I talked to Noin today and we are going to start looking for dresses tomorrow. I am so happy." Relena sighed as she took out some fries and started to eat them, dipping them in BBQ sauce.

"I think that you are right about Heero and I am excited about the wedding too. Heero had better get back soon though; he is going to have to be fitted for a tux. You haven't picked your maid of honor yet have you?"

"Not yet, I have a feeling I don't have the right Maid of honor yet, I mean Noin would be great as would any of your sisters Quatre, but I have a feeling that I need it to be someone closer to me. Noin is always away with Millardo and I haven't gotten a chance to really know many of your sisters."

"That may take a while, I mean there are 29 of them love. We should finish eating and then head home, tomorrow sounds like it is going to be a busy day for you." Quatre got up and headed for the door. "I will be back soon Relena, I am going to see the guys and then I will be back to bring you home." He blew her a kiss as he walked out the door. Relena sighed thinking about how happy she was. Then something made her think of Heero again, she was worried, he was like her big overprotective brother, so she felt upset that he hadn't called yet. Relena looked out the window in her office as she thought about her wedding and were Heero was.

The lights to the underground chamber flickered on. Slowly going from a low glow to lighting up the entire cave. Heero looked around and finally saw the Gundam. Eldawen had walked over to the Gundam; placing a hand on the panel next to it she began typing and then turned around when she was finished.

"Well? What do you think of my Gundam? It is a bit advanced compared to yours and the other pilots but that doesn't mean that yours wouldn't stand a chance against it, but then again, against the pilot you wouldn't last more than a minute, and that is all five of you at once." Eldawen said with a smirk. Heero gathered his wits and stared at her, his death glare, for once not having an effect.

"Whom do you work for?" Heero asked. Eldawen walked over to the Gundam and hoisted herself up into the cockpit.

"If I had been working for the enemy, you would of known it Heero. You and the rest of the Gundam pilots, along with Miss. Relena Peacecraft would all of been dead long before now. But I am not working for the enemy; I am working to protect this new peace that has been created by all of the Gundam pilots, and Miss. Relena in order to keep this peace together. I fight so that no one else will ever have to fight again. As for the new group that is out, the Phoenix Roses, I have already infiltrated their base. They won't be able to proceed with their plans for a while yet. Not after I blew up their base." Eldawen smiled. Knowing that Heero would not take a no for an answer, she decided to go to him with to the Preventer's HQ. But first she was going to have to move the Gundam to a more secure location. / Besides he is really cute. What are you thinking Eldawen? He probably already has a girlfriend and everything. Stupid / Looking up from the computer screen she was looking at Heero was standing in front of her. / I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I never saw him move, crap, I am getting rusty. I need to keep training. I think that I have an idea/. Eldawen smiled at her thought as Heero continued to stand there and stare.

"What system do you have in here?" Heero suddenly asked.

"I have a couple. First if the regular system used in all the Gundams. Then I also have the Zero system in here. And then there is the more advanced version of that system. Also the Zero Neo system, or the Zero 2 for short is installed in here. They are the only ones that I have, then again that is one more than the rest of the Gundams have, but that is alright." Eldawen might have continued to talk except that Heero had moved next to her. / Why is that all of a sudden I can't breathe. It can't be because of Yuy, can it/. He moved into the cockpit and looked around.

"It looks exactly like the Wing Zero in here." He commented. / She smells so good. I wonder what she does to make herself smell that good? What am I thinking? I have to get these thoughts out of my head. /

"Well that was the idea. This was modeled after the Wing Zero, and that isn't surprising. But this is not the Wing Zero. This Gundams name is Angel. It is suppose to be a symbol of peace, but still it must fight." / Why is he standing so close? I can feel him against me. Good God he smells good. /

"We are going to go now. I have to take you to PHQ, the others need to know about this and you are going to be the one to tell them, besides Lady Une has some questions that she wants to ask you." Heero motioned for her to get out of the Gundam.

"I told you before and this is going to be the last time that I tell you Mr. Yuy, I can not leave my Gundam behind and I will not…" Eldawen started, but never finished.

"Fine then move it. But I am coming with you. What things you want from this place you had better say so, they are being moved." With that Heero pulled out a cell phone and dialed a few numbers. After a few rings he heard a voice.

"Yeah Maxwell, I need a favor…"

Quatre had gone off to visit the other Gundam pilots at the PHQ. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei had been in Duo's office going over security plans for Relena and Quatre. Quatre walked in and they started talking again.

"I think that the best solution would be to place guards at the entrances and then have us posted on the roof and doing rounds. No one here can match our skills and I think that we are more suited for the stealth part of the security anyway." Trowa stated.

"He is right. It would be our best solution. But we cannot choose any of these weaklings here to guard the inside, which we can only be trusted to do. These weaklings know nothing. Bakas." Wufei added.

"But I think that I should be the one to guard the princess." Duo spoke up, smiling like a buffoon.

"I will be protecting Relena, Duo. Besides who can do all the stealth operations but the God of Death himself?" Quatre asked.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess you are right. Besides we should each head up a part of this security system. I will take care of the Stealth Team, since I am the God of Death." Duo added with a smile.

"Weak Baka, you are always smiling. I will take care of the Patrol Unit. That should keep me far enough from this idiot as possible." Wufei added.

"Then I will take care of the House Guards, and that will leave Heero in charge of the entire operation, he will know the best way to handle this, and Quatre is required to stay with Relena. Now that it has been settled, we should start to get together a team of the best Preventer's that are here." Trowa stated. A knock at the door had them all looking up as Millardo Peacecraft walked into the room.

"Boys I hope that you were just talking about my sisters protection." He said calmly, but with a hint of anger in it.

"We were just finishing up Zech. And for once I think everything is going to go right." Quatre said.

"Well I am going to personally be staying at the house so that Relena is going to have an extra guard." Millardo responded.

"The help won't be turned aside." Duo said happy that they had one extra Gundam pilot around. Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone almost jumped in there spots, and Duo moved to pick up the phone.

"Hello Shingami's office." Duo said.

"Yeah Maxwell, I need a favor…" The voice replied.

"Heero! That you man?" Duo asked, and everyone in the room gathered around the phone.

"Who else would it be? I need you to do me a favor." Heero replied.

"Sure. Tell me what to do and I will do it."

"I need you to go to this location and pick up a few things. And I need two people to drive back two cars that are here waiting. The keys will be on the kitchen counter."

"Heero there is more than one person in that room. By my guess, I gather that it would be, the other three pilots and…wait make that four." A voice said through the background.

"Heero, who was that?" Duo asked.

"The girl, and who is there with you?"

"Trowa, Wuffie, Quatre, and Zechs."

"INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled, "MAXWELL DON'T CALL ME WUFFIE!"

"Yeah I can hear Wufei. Well I need you to do that and take care of things for me. I will be reporting back to base in about 2 hours, and you should have everything moved before that. Make sure that everything makes it to my apartment." Heero said.

"Ok buddy, I will get on that. See you when you get back." Duo said.

"Hn. Bye" Heero replied before turning the phone off.

Duo turned to the others in the room.

"So who wants to help me?" Duo asked smiling.

Quatre quickly said he had to get back to Relena, and Trowa said how he had a show to put on tonight. Wufei said something about not going with a weak baka, and turned and left. Millardo looked around and sighed.

"Looks like me and you Maxwell, lets go." Millardo said.

"Ok." Duo said jumping up.

They left a short while later.

Eldawen moved around Heero and jumps down off the Gundam. Heero looks down thinking that she would hurt herself after that large a fall. But there she stood looking up at him. He proceeded to jump down and join her on the ground.

"Heero Yuy, you are about to go on the ride of your life. But first." Eldawen turned and ran towards the apartment. By the time Heero caught up to her, she was in her room grabbing underwear and bras out of her drawers. / I wonder what she would look like in some of them. She has got to have a great body. / Heero shook his head. Eldawen continued to throw some personal belongings in a bag. She turned around to find Heero in the doorway watching her. Smiling she walked over to the bathroom and grabbed something else.

"Ready to go. I have to leave the keys on the Kitchen counter I think is what you told this Maxwell am I right?" Eldawen said.

"Hn." Heero replied watching her.

"So you are going to have Duo Maxwell grab my things. Shingami, the biggest womanizer around, you are out of your ever-loving mind. I just grabbed a few things. Lets go." Eldawen turned and went back to the Gundam. Heero followed slowly. He wasn't sure what to think of her. / She has to be crazy. But then I have to be crazy of thinking about her the way that I am. Oh boy what am I getting myself into/ Eldawen had opened a compartment inside the cockpit of her Gundam. She threw her bag in and then looked out to see Heero still standing on the ground.

"Get up here already. We have to get going now. I want to get this thing out of here without anyone noticing and right now is going to be the best time." She said as Heero lifted himself up to the cockpit. He stood just inside the door, and looked around. Eldawen looked around too. She hadn't thought about how Heero was going to fit in the cockpit. She was just about to say something when Heero spoke up.

"Move." Heero said quickly.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? This is my Gundam, MINE!" Eldawen partially yelled.

"Just move for a minute." Heero said. Eldawen moved to outside the door to the cockpit. Heero sat down in her seat and she nearly shot him. She was just about to throw him out when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. / What is he doing? I am starting to blush; I can feel it. No! I can't I am not to have feelings. But he is so cute. No. / As Eldawen fought with her thoughts Heero was thinking some of his own. / I can't believe I just did that. She fits so right here. She is so beautiful. I have to stop thinking like this. I wonder what she would be like in bed. NO! I have to stop thinking like that. / Heero tried to take a mental cold shower, but it wasn't working to well. Eldawen turned to face him.

"This is my Gundam and it has more surprises than the old ones." With that she got up out of his lap. She reached up and pulled a lever. The Gundam made some noise and behind her commander seat another popped up. "Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SEAT!" Eldawen yelled at Heero. He looked at her and stood up. He hopped over the seat into the one behind it. / Good thing I had enough time. / He thought as he felt himself grow hard. Eldawen had sat in the seat in front of him and had begun to type away, the cockpit door was closing and she was beginning a flight sequence.

"I haven't had all the time in the world to go out and fly in Angel here. I have to have repairs done to her soon. That means that I am going to have to call Howard. He has the best parts." Eldawen began as she opened the hatch for Angel to fly through. She looked back at Heero who was sitting with his arms crossed and his emotionless mask on once again. / So he isn't going to talk. Well that is fine by me, but he is so good looking. I wonder if I could get him riled up. Maybe… / Eldawen smiled before turning back around and flying Angel out of the hanger.

Duo and Millardo had finally arrived at the house that Heero had told them to go to. It was a run down apartment building. They headed up to the apartment that Heero had told them about. They went in, and looked around the place. It wasn't much, but it was clean at least. Duo went into the kitchen and found the keys on the counter where Heero said that they would be.

"Hey, Zechs, we should grab the things and go, by the time we get back he will already be there. Man I wish I could have been the one to have Heero's job. Lets get going." Duo said no longer smiling when he headed towards the living room. / There should be more than this in any house. / Duo stood and looked at what they has come to pick up, and it wasn't much. Millardo was looking around and decided to start placing things in boxes and bags. Duo soon started to help, and once Millardo had pack a few boxes and bags, Duo would bring them down to the cars and place them in. They placed the Furniture into a moving van that Duo had to go out and get. After placing Heero's Bike in the back and finished packing up all the boxes, they moved into the bedroom to grab clothes and anything else that was left. It was Millardo that found the picture. He looked at it for a long time before turning to Duo.

"We have to hurry, and we have to finish this up quickly." Millardo had gone as white as a sheet. Before Duo could ask any questions Millardo had turned out of the room carrying the last box down to the car. As Duo picked up the picture that Millardo had put down, his eyes went wide before he quickly followed. They arrived at Heero's apartment a short half an hour later and had the things unpacked into Heero's living room before they went to PHQ, they needed to see Lady Une.

Eldawen felt free. She loved flying Angel around space. But she knew what she had to do and that meant that Angel was in jeopardy. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"I am going to have to leave you somewhere while I go and hide my Gundam." Eldawen said to Heero.

"No. I am going with you, and besides, you are going to bring this to my hanger and place it with my Gundam. It will be safe there." Heero replied before looking around the cockpit again.

"This is my Gundam and no one, I repeat NO ONE is going to mess around with my Gundam. I am not going to bring it to the PHQ. They will destroy my Gundam and no one is allowed to work on my Gundam unless I trust them. And I don't trust many people." Eldawen said, growing red as her anger started to get the best of her. Heero looked at her for a moment and decided that it was best not to push this one into a corner.

"You will not be bringing this to PHQ. My hanger is behind the apartment building that I share with the other Gundam pilots. All of our Gundams are there. That is where you will bring the Gundam, and no one will touch it there." Heero said staring at her. He could here Eldawen sigh with relief. He gave her the coordinates to the hanger, and then watched as she quickly and smoothly landed Angel in the hanger. Eldawen proceeded with the shut down before turning around to Heero.

"Now that we have done all this we are going to pull off a little stunt. I cannot have everyone knowing that my Gundam cockpit is different from the others so you are going to have to hop over the seat again. I can then hide the seat and we can get out." Eldawen smiled. / That is a smile that could prove to be very dangerous for me. / Heero hopped over the seat and Eldawen pushed a button and the seat behind hers disappeared. Eldawen hit another button and the cockpit opened. Heero nearly fell out. Eldawen almost laughed out loud before she looked at Heero's face, and then she tried not to smile although it was hard. Heero was lowering himself down on a cord, and Eldawen decided not to wait. She looked down and jumped. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet just as Heero reached the bottom. She looked over at Heero and smiled. He scowled at her before motioning for her to follow him. Eldawen closed the cockpit from the outside, and hurried to follow Heero. She looked quickly at each Gundam they passed, her gaze lingering on the Wing Zero. Heero opened a door at the end of the hanger and passed through it. Eldawen followed, and found herself in a hallway. Heero stood against a wall looking at her. She smiled and headed over to him.

"We have to go to see Lady Une now. We should get going but…first you should change." Heero said looking her up and down. Eldawen looked at herself and laughed right out loud. She had completely forgotten what she was wearing.

"I forgot that I never changed from the club. I didn't bring any of my clothes and who knows if your friends have gotten here yet." Eldawen said.

"We should go and see if they are back yet." Heero said as he headed to his living room. They saw that everything was there, and Eldawen grabbed some clothes and Heero told her where she could go to get changed. As she was getting ready to go Heero placed most of her things in a spare room he had, and her couch and chairs he rearranged in the living room. Surprisingly enough they didn't clash with his furniture. He had black chairs and a couch and she had a dark green. It made the living room look really good. Eldawen had been standing at the top of the stairs. He was looking around the room to see if he had to fit in anything else. She smiled thinking that she could get use to this.

"I am ready." She said as he looked up. The reaction on his face told her that she had picked right and she smiled as she went down the stairs. She was standing there in a blue pair of jeans the seemed to hug her every curve, and a dark red turtleneck that left nothing to the imagination. The shirt clung to her like a second skin. He was sure that he heard his jaw hit the floor. / She has got huge boobs. Oh boy she looks so good in that. I need to stop think about this. / Heero looked away to gather his composure and then he looked at her again. She had grabbed a coat that was brown leather and was putting it on. She had done her hair up in a ponytail and she wore no makeup. He calmed himself down and he grabbed his own coat. He turned to that door.

"Lets go. We are going to be late." Heero said.

"Alright." Eldawen was glad that she had picked out her running shoes to wear. They got out of the building and headed down the few blocks to get to the PHQ. Eldawen was tired of walking. She ran up to Heero and tagged him, yelling back as she went by, "Tag your it."

"What, oh no you don't." Heero yelled as he chased after her. / If I lose her in this crowd I might not be able to catch up to her. / He ran faster as she slowed down. Eldawen knew that Heero was right behind her and just before he tagged her she sidestepped him.

"You missed Heero." Eldawen laughed. They had made it to the PHQ in no time, thanks to her little game. Heero turned around and he didn't look too happy. "Something wrong Heero?" Eldawen asked.

"What do you think you were doing?" Heero nearly yelled.

"I was playing tag, besides we got here a few minutes ahead of time, and I want to get this over with, I am tired." Eldawen said with a smile. Heero looked at her in disbelief. He put on his death glare, and was almost thrown for a loop when instead of cowering Eldawen smiled.

"You look like Relena, and if anyone had seen you and thought you were her…" Heero started to say, when Eldawen cut him off.

"I am not Relena and she would never wear anything like this. Besides you seem to be forgetting that I can handle myself." Eldawen said before turning and heading into the building. Heero followed and walked up to the front desk.

Millardo and Duo had arrived at PHQ and were walking up to Lady Une's office. Duo, just being himself, started talking.

"So why are we in such a hurry to get to Lady Une's office? I mean I know that this is an important meeting and all but when you saw that picture you were spazing out man. So what is the hurry?"

"That girl, the one in the picture was my sister. I think it was anyway. I will explain everything when we talk to Une. This just can't be happening after all this time. I know that this is going to be trouble." Millardo was talking more to himself then to Duo. Duo looked at him like he was out of his mind. (Which he just might be.) Duo grabbed Zechs arm just before he walked into a door. Millardo looked up and nodded his thanks before going back into his thoughts. They finally arrived at Lady Une's office. They went inside to find everyone, well almost everyone in the office. Relena was holding Quatre's hand as she was talking to Lady Une, and Quatre was speaking with Trowa and Wufei. Wufei was saying something about weak onnas, and Trowa was just shaking his head. Everyone looked up as Duo and Zechs walked in. Relena left Lady Une and Quatre behind and went to give Zechs a hug.

"Hello brother. I am so glad that you have come. How is Noin? Is she coming?" Relena asked, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"No Noin is staying home for now, she wasn't feeling well. What is wrong Relena?" Millardo asked picking up on her mood.

"There has been another show with me on it. It was once again claiming that I was a party girl and now the delegates are having trouble believing that I can manage my job. This is going to be a problem. They think that it is time to replace me." Relena heart darkened. She loved her job, how could she give it up? Duo trying to lighten the mood spoke up.

"Hey Princess, everything will work out fine, I mean Heero is on the job after all. And who, besides me, can ever compare to Heero?" Duo smiled and everyone laughed at that. (Duo matching up to Heero, HA.) Everyone went back to talking in small groups hoping for Heero to show up soon. Relena and Une talked about the wedding and bridesmaids dresses, and the boys talked about security and occasionally said there thoughts about what the girls were saying, which with Wufei usually had to do with, weak dresses, weak women, and injustice. The phone rang and everyone jumped about two feet in the air. Lady Une answered the vidphone to see her secretary.

"What is it?" Asked Une.

"Lady, Preventer Heero Yuy, and Miss. Voice in background It isn't Miss anything! Secretary I am sorry Eldawen Isliel to see you madam."

"Thank you, send them in." Lady Une said. Everyone sat in apprehension as the door handle turned.

After grabbing the passes from the girl at the front desk, who was flirting with him, Heero turned around only to find Eldawen in the face of the girl that he had just been talking too.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked her.

"Nothing. So you understand Jill?" Eldawen asked. When Jill nodded her head Eldawen smiled and waved good-bye and headed down the hall. Jill's look on her face was one of a person who had just been scared out of their wits. Heero decided not to ask, and went after Eldawen. Eldawen had been walking down the hall slow enough for him to catch up to her quickly.

"We have to go up two floors and then we have to head to the right." Heero said to her. She was looking around. He looked ahead and continued to walk to the elevators. He pressed the button and turned to look at her when he realized that she wasn't there. He looked back to watch her go through the door to the stairs. He hurried after her. Eldawen stood just inside the door. When he opened it, she smiled.

"You want to know something? You need to have fun. So I am going to race you to the floor that we have to get to." Heero looked at her and shook his head, and started to grab her arm to bring her back to the elevator. Before he could though she was taking off up the stairs. She stopped one flight up and looked down at him.

"If you don't hurry up you are going to lose me in here and I could easily slip out of this place. So you had better hurry up." She smiled again. / That is going to do me in one of these days. / Heero thought. / If I can get him to follow me then maybe there is a chance. / Heero raced up the stairs after Eldawen but she managed to make it through the door to the floor they needed to be on before he caught up to her. Eldawen stood leaning against a wall with a bright smile on her face. Heero glared at her.

"I won. Are you sure that you are Heero Yuy? I thought that you were supposed to be the "Perfect Solider"? You're a little bit slow aren't you?" Eldawen said with a half smile on her face.

"Hn. Lady Une is waiting." Heero grabbed Eldawen by the arm and started walking down the hall. They reached the secretary's desk and she looked up in surprise.

"Why hello Heero, how are you today?" The young girl asked.

"I am doing just fine Fiona. How are you today?" Heero replied with a smile. (What a Smile! Something is up lets find out.) / Heero smiled, he looks so good with that smile on. Wait he is smiling at her…I need to remember to kick myself later. / Eldawen pondered that Heero wasn't single while Heero talked briefly before she started to announce them. Fiona buzzed into Lady Une's office.

"What is it?" Asked a female voice that Eldawen assumed was Lady Une's.

"Lady, Preventer Heero Yuy, and Miss." Fiona started.

"It isn't Miss anything!" Eldawen said, her voice as cold as steel. Heero looked at her. / I wonder what happened, she was so friendly a few minutes ago. She must be nervous. / Eldawen stood there her face unreadable.

"I am sorry. Eldawen Isliel to see you madam." Fiona said.

"Thank you. Send them in." Une's voice said. Eldawen looked at Heero and he walked to the door and turned the handle.

So what do you think? Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter in half because it was to long. Please Read and Respond, any criticism is accepted. Please like my story…


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 3 (Yea I getting better at this)

A New Member of the Team Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters…holding Heero's hand and running for a door…don't sue I only write for my love of Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

- Indicates action

(.) – Author's notes

/ - Thoughts of a character

Last Time in Beyond a Prayer:

"What is it?" Asked Une.

"Lady, Preventer Heero Yuy, and Miss. Voice in background It isn't Miss anything! Secretary I am sorry Eldawen Isliel to see you madam."

"Thank you, send them in." Lady Une said. Everyone sat in apprehension as the door handle turned.

"Lady, Preventer Heero Yuy, and Miss." Fiona started.

"It isn't Miss anything!" Eldawen said, her voice as cold as steel. Heero looked at her. / I wonder what happened, she was so friendly a few minutes ago. She must be nervous. / Eldawen stood there her face unreadable.

"I am sorry. Eldawen Isliel to see you madam." Fiona said.

"Thank you. Send them in." Une's voice said. Eldawen looked at Heero and he walked to the door and turned the handle.

Chapter 3 ()

Everyone held a single breath as Heero turned the handle on the door. Eldawen had placed her emotionless mask on, even though she was fuming. Heero opened the door and they walked in. The room filled with a whoosh of breath that everyone let out. Scanning the room quickly with her eyes Eldawen filed people away in her memory and quickly picked people out. At the head of the table a taller lady was sitting with shoulder length brown hair, that was Lady Une. The men around the table were easy to pick out. The black haired Chinese man was Wufei Chang; the purple eyed, braided hair man was Duo Maxwell. The man with light brown hair that hung over one eye was Trowa Barton, and the man beside him was Quatre Winner. Relena Peacecraft was sitting next to Quatre. Then the taller platinum blond haired man was Zech Marquise, also known as Millardo Peacecraft. Eldawen looked each one over quickly before standing against the door. Heero walked over and took a seat next to Relena. Eldawen stood there. Lady Une looked around at the others and then cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well hello Eldawen it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Une." She said and then gave a stern look around the room telling the others that she wanted them to introduce themselves. Duo was of course the first to speak up.

"Fine since no one else wants to introduce themselves to this beautiful young lady I will." Everyone smiled at Duo. "My name is…" Duo never got to finish.

"Duo Maxwell, also known as Shingami. That is Zechs Marquise standing behind Relena with Quatre Winner at her side. Next to him is Trowa Barton and on the opposite side of him is Chang Wufei. I already know who Heero Yuy is and that takes care of everyone in this room." Eldawen said bluntly. Everyone stared for a moment except for Heero. Lady Une tried to smile but failed.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Lady Une asked.

"No thank you." Eldawen replied. Wufei looked around the room and then started to speak.

"Why did we bring this weak onna here anyway. She had no purpose here. All women are weak we should just let her go…" Wufei would of continued except that Eldawen shot him a death glare more powerful than Heero's and started to talk.

"First off, Mr. Chang, My name is Eldawen, not onna, or women and if you call me anything other than my name I will make sure that you will never have children. Second I am not weak and no matter what you challenged me in I would defeat you. Now if you are going to ask your questions Lady Une ask them otherwise I will be leaving." Eldawen said. Taken aback everyone stayed were they were for a moment. Finally Relena looked directly at Eldawen and spoke up.

"I know that we haven't meet before and please do not think that I am trying to be rude, but I would like to know if you have altered yourself in anyway to look like me?" Relena asked quickly for fear of not receiving an answer.

"No." Eldawen's answer was quick and short. Relena smiled then and stood up from her place and walked over to Eldawen. Millardo tried to stand in her way but Relena breezed right past him. She went up to Eldawen and took her hand.

"Come, sit next to me." Relena said. Eldawen smiled.

"No, I would rather stand. But thank you anyway." Relena stood there a moment in thought.

"Then I shall stand with you." Relena turned and stood against the door just as Eldawen was. Everyone was looking at them in disbelief. Eldawen felt as though she could trust Relena. She relaxed a little. Finally Lady Une started the talking again.

"The Preventer's and myself would like to ask you some questions now, this shouldn't take long." Lady Une looked around seeing who wanted to start. Quatre started.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"21, I was born on August 19th, (I made this up) my family died in the attack on the Sanc Kingdom. I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember." Eldawen replied. "That should take care of the next few questions."

"Do you know anything about a new terrorist group?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, they call themselves the Phoenix Roses, they are were once members of the former 'Specials' of Oz. They claim that they are fighting for the earth, that they are trying to protect it from the colonies. Relena has been their main target for some time; they see her as the main cause of all the problems. However they are not only fighting for the earth. Some very rich aristocrats back them and it appears that somehow Treize Khrushinada might be alive. However I have already checked that out, and Treize is dead, therefore I think that it is either his son or some guy that has gotten altered to look like Treize to gather people to the group. Relena is in danger as long as she is out in the open. A few of the media groups are taking all the bait that they can with this whole look alike situation and it will not be long before the Phoenix Roses strike. I have prevented them from carrying out their plans before this time, and I did manage to get into their data base and copy all of the information that they had, but I am not sure what good it will do. With their backers it will not take them long to get back on their feet. I destroyed their base but I don't think that it was enough to stop them." Eldawen reached inside the coat she had put on and withdrew a disk. She tossed it to Heero. "I am guessing that they put you in charge of security, you can go over this information and use what you can." Eldawen looked around the room. Looks of shock were on all of their faces, but not on Relena's. Millardo spoke up then.

"Lady Une, I think that there is something that we all need to know. I believe that Eldawen is Relena's twin sister." Now all faces in the room stood in shock. He continued.

"I know that it seems like I am crazy but let me explain. When Relena was born she was born a twin. However in a few months after they were born the twins became sick. They were rushed to the hospital were we were told that only one of the twins lived through the sickness. My family always believed it. I went with Duo to help move her things; I saw a picture of her with Relena and me in our house when we were younger. When we brought Relena and our other sister to the hospital we had a picture tied to each of their wrists. The one that Eldawen has is the same one that was on the wrist of our other baby sister. I would like for Sally to run some DNA tests to see if Eldawen is really our sister." The room was silent. Lady Une finally spoke up.

"Of course but wouldn't the girl know her real name?" Une asked.

"Yes, she would, at least if she really was our sister." Millardo said. Eldawen and Relena looked at one another, they stood there in silence. Eldawen finally spoke up.

"That would explain a lot. My real name is not Eldawen. I had it changed to that when I became older. My real name is Rachel. And there is something else." Eldawen reached inside her shirt. Slowly she pulled out a silver chain. At the end was a rose shaped locket. She undid the clasp and handed it to Relena, who read the inscription out loud.

"To our daughter Rachel, our Rose, may you and your sister forever know what it is like to be loved." Relena returned the necklace to Eldawen before pulling her own locket out of her shirt. Handing it to Eldawen so she could read it. The lockets matched perfectly. Eldawen read the inscription on Relena's locket.

"To our daughter Relena, our Calla Lily, may you and your sister forever know what it is like to be loved." Eldawen stood for a minute in thought before handing Relena her locket back. Finally Lady Une spoke up.

"Eldawen, would you willingly submit to a DNA test?"

"Yes, I think that it is important that we find out what is going on." Eldawen replied before turning back towards Relena. They smiled.

"There is one questions that I would like to ask." Duo asked.

"What is it?" Eldawen sighed; with Duo it could be anything.

"How did you get the information from the Phoenix Roses?" Duo asked, (wow an intelligent question, from DUO! Faints )

"Yes I think we would all like to know that." Trowa spoke up. Eldawen and Relena looked at eachother. And at the same time they said:

"I am a Gundam Pilot."- Eldawen

"She is a Gundam Pilot."- Relena

The room was silent, not a sound was heard except for Heero's cough. Duo was the first one to regain his composer.

"Wait a minute, now let me get this straight, you are a Gundam pilot and possibly Relena's twin sister?" Duo being half intelligent sat for a minute thinking about this. Smoke coming out of Duo's ears (He thought to hard.)

"Yes I am a Gundam pilot. As for being Relena's sister we will find that out soon enough." Eldawen said with a half smile. She looked around and noticed that the Gundam pilots were starting to get up. Thinking for a moment that the meeting was over Eldawen relaxed, before realizing that Lady Une had not dismissed them yet.

"Meeting over already?" Eldawen asked. The pilots eyed her and then the door she was leaning against. Eldawen saw the look in there eyes and stood still. "Where are you going boys? The party isn't over yet." Eldawen said blocking the door.

"Move." That was all that the Pilots said. Eldawen looked at each of them in turn before replying.

"If you want to get out of this building you are going to have to fight me." Her voice was cold and angry. Duo stepped forward and took Eldawen by the arm to move her to the side. Eldawen quickly knocked Duo out with a blow to the neck. The rest of the boys tried to take her on at once, but each time they attacked another one went down. Finally it was down to Eldawen and Heero. The rest of the pilots lay on the floor knocked out and sleeping peacefully. Eldawen took one look at Heero and relaxed and got out of her fighting position. / He is easy to read. As soon as I am done with this I need to get my Gundam out of that hanger. And I need to take care of things with Fiona; I should of known that Heero would have a girlfriend. Damn/ Heero saw Eldawen relax and took that chance to attack. But as quickly as he went to bring her to the ground she had hit him in the back of the neck and knocked him unconscious. Relena and Lady Une looked around the room; the pilots lay on the floor in piles, while Eldawen stood just as she had before.

"Well then, Eldawen why don't you come over and sit with me and Relena, we can discuss what you are going to be doing in the future and if you would like to become a Preventer. I would also like you to be on Relena's personal bodyguard staff. It could be very helpful to have you on our side." Lady Une said with a laugh, "I have never known anyone that could ever beat all of them at once, and that is something that could be very useful. But something I would ask you to do before we get back to work is I am going to need you to make a public appearance with Relena to clear her name."

"Yes, regrettably since people thought that you were me I have been told that I should decline from my position. I do not wish to lose my job and you holding a meeting would once again secure my job." Relena said with a sigh.

"Not a problem. We should take care of that as soon as possible. I think that if the Phoenix Roses think that there are two Relena's out there they might try to find the 'imposter' and leave the real Relena alone for a short time." Eldawen looked around the room, and carefully kept an eye on the pilots still lying on the floor. Une and Relena agreed with this plan. The girls chatted for a while longer before the boys started to stir. Eldawen convinced Lady Une to restrict the pilots from going anywhere near her Gundam.

Around 1 hour later

The Pilots started to wake up. Eldawen was standing in front of them once again, against the door. Relena and Lady Une were sitting at the desk talking. One by one they rose. Lady Une spoke up:

"Boys I would like you all to take your seats. While you were all passed out Relena, Eldawen and I have talked some things over." The men took their seats and Lady Une continued. "Eldawen has requested that no one touches her Gundam. I have granted that request. If I find out that anyone disobeyed this order they are going to have a hard time afterwards." The pilots looked at one another and then at Eldawen and then Lady Une. Each nodded their head in agreement. Relena smiled, she knew that Eldawen was glad about that. Relena watched as Eldawen sat next to Heero and Quatre and pretended to be her. Lady Une was continuing with her lecture.

"Now I have thought about this and have decided that for the time being things are going to become very strict. Relena will be protected 24/7 no if, ands, or buts. Eldawen is to go through the DNA test and after they are complete we will have a public appearance and Relena and Eldawen will finally clear Relena's name. I think that for the time being Eldawen should stay with the Gundam Pilots so that she is close by. Relena will not be attending any meeting for the next three days, and in her place Millardo you will go." Zechs nodded her head. Eldawen watched the pilots look over at Relena thinking that she was Eldawen. Eldawen almost laughed. Quatre mistaking Eldawen's laugh for a sob, leaned over and hugged her. Now Eldawen and Relena both burst out laughing and the others looked at them oddly. Lady Une was smiling. Eldawen looked at Une and when she shook her head Lady Une started speaking again.

"Boys I would like you to welcome Eldawen as a new member of this team. Eldawen if you would please stand up." Lady Une said almost falling out of her chair because she was laughing so hard. The look on the boy's faces was enough to send Eldawen and Relena into fits of laughter as Eldawen stood up from where she was sitting in Relena's place. The only one who had enough composure to not be shocked was Heero.

"Welcome to the Team." Heero said looking right at Eldawen. Eldawen smiled; maybe this was all going to work out.

I know that this chapter was short, I ran into some major writers block, I hate when that happens. Oh well. Next chapter is going to be mainly a background information and well I am not really sure yet, damn readers block! Well R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 4 (Finally got here!)

Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…Heero and Eldawen making out on the couch…hear laughing in the background…Heero pulls gun and shoots…hear running feet…I only write for my love of Gundam Wing…and Heero…don't sue…I have no money anyway.

- Indicates action

(.)- Indicates author notes

/- Thoughts of characters

Last Time in Beyond a Prayer (Chapter 3)

"Now I have thought about this and have decided that for the time being things are going to become very strict. Relena will be protected 24/7 no if, ands, or buts. Eldawen is to go through the DNA test and after they are complete we will have a public appearance and Relena and Eldawen will finally clear Relena's name. I think that for the time being Eldawen should stay with the Gundam Pilots so that she is close by. Relena will not be attending any meeting for the next three days, and in her place Millardo you will go." Zechs nodded her head. Eldawen watched the pilots look over at Relena thinking that she was Eldawen. Eldawen almost laughed. Quatre mistaking Eldawen's laugh for a sob, leaned over and hugged her. Now Eldawen and Relena both burst out laughing and the others looked at them oddly. Lady Une was smiling. Eldawen looked at Une and when she shook her head Lady Une started speaking again.

"Boys I would like you to welcome Eldawen as a new member of this team. Eldawen if you would please stand up." Lady Une said almost falling out of her chair because she was laughing so hard. The look on the boy's faces was enough to send Eldawen and Relena into fits of laughter as Eldawen stood up from where she was sitting in Relena's place. The only one who had enough composure to not be shocked was Heero.

"Welcome to the Team." Heero said looking right at Eldawen. Eldawen smiled; maybe this was all going to work out.

Chapter 4 ( Enjoy)

The room was silent for a moment as the pilots looked back and forth between the girls. Duo finally spoke up.

"Wow, that is amazing. I couldn't even tell the difference between them. And I think that we need to discuss where Eldawen will be staying, Hilde will kill me if she stays with us. Besides we don't have an extra room…" Duo would of talked for a century if he had a chance. Eldawen interrupted.

"I can find my own place to stay. There should be an apartment building close by I can find a place there."

"No I want you with the pilots. It will be the safest place to be, besides you and Relena are going to be spending the next few days together and I want her protected, and the only place I trust is the pilots house." Lady Une interjected. Trowa and Wufei both looked at eachother and then at Eldawen.

"She can stay with me. I have an extra room, it isn't very big but she can use it if she wants." Trowa said. "But I do have visitors a lot, mostly from the circus. I hope that you don't mind wild animals."

"Like what? Tigers, lions and the sort?" Eldawen asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes bring them home."

"No don't mind them at all, actually I raised a couple of tigers from cubs. Even dealt with panthers when I was in the jungle training…never mind all that." Eldawen suddenly became very quiet. Heero had been listening. / Wait why would she go to Trowa's when all her stuff is already in my place. I want her to stay with me, but why/ Looking up Heero noticed that Eldawen was sitting still, looking straight ahead, everyone was staring at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"She is going to stay with me." Heero said. Everyone looked at him, and nodded with agreement. Eldawen snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and looked around.

"Well then I guess that means that we are going to have to move my things to your place." Trowa shook his head, and Eldawen looked at him quizzically.

"You are going to be staying with me." Heero said. Eldawen shot him a death glare, before putting a smile on her face.

"Ok, if that is what we have to do. Well then if we are done right now I need to go and do some work on my Gundam. Relena stop by and we will talk. And tomorrow we will take care of that DNA test." Eldawen said standing up.

"Yes, the sooner the better and I will make sure that I stop by tomorrow, but tonight I am inviting everyone to my house for a ball that is being thrown in honor of my engagement to Quatre, you will be attending won't you?" Relena asked with pleading eyes. Eldawen thought for a moment.

"I would love to go Relena, but if I go then I suggest that we do the DNA test today and then tonight at your party we can announce the results or clear your name. However I am not sure that I should be going. Aren't these things always couple related, and I have no escort." Eldawen said with a small sigh of relief.

"I can find someone to escort you, besides I would really love for you to attend." Relena smiled.

"Yes, it would be our honor to have you attend the party." Quatre spoke up. Eldawen saw that she wasn't going to get away with not going.

"Sure I would love to go." Eldawen smiled and thought about what she was going to do to get out of this. She was hoping not to stay long. Eldawen stood and turned to Lady Une.

"Where can I find Sally Po to go and take care of this DNA test?" Eldawen asked.

"Relena will take you there. Which one of you is going to be the escort?" Lady Une looked around. Millardo stood up.

"I am going to take them." He said a frown on his face and his brows knitted together with worry. Heero also stood up.

"After they are done I will take Eldawen back to the house to get herself ready for tonight and then I will go back on detail with Relena. Quatre can stay with her until then."

"I can't. I have a meeting and I won't be able to stay with Relena." Quatre looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"I will stay with Lena and then switch with Heero later, besides Hilde-babes would be mad if I wasn't on time tonight." Duo said smiling.

"Fine then it is settled. Let us start with the preparations for tonight then." Lady Une said dismissing them. Eldawen walked out of the office and stretched. Relena did the same. If you hadn't known that they were two different people you would of thought that they were sisters. Heading down the hall, Relena and Heero started to chat as Eldawen and Millardo remained silent. Millardo glanced at Eldawen and then Relena. He walked ahead of the group into the office. A woman with light brown hair, and who was obviously pregnant was sitting in the room with none other than Wufei. The group stood there and watched, as the two of them went on with their screaming match.

"You stupid woman, you are pregnant, you should not be on your feet. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Wufei yelled.

"No! And I am in no danger of doing so! I am just working WUFEI! AND I AM NOT A STUPID WOMAN!" Sally screamed back. Sally noticed the group standing behind Wufei. "Hey guys, what can I do for you…WHAT is going on?" Sally stood in shock as she saw Eldawen come around from behind Millardo and stand beside Relena. Millardo started to explain and once he had finished Sally had already taken the blood samples that she needed. She placed the blood samples into a special machine. It started spitting out paper and results. Eldawen reached for the paper and began to read it over. Her face went white, and she handed the paper to Sally and walked out. Sally looked at the paper and her face also became white. She wavered in the air and Wufei quickly grabbed her and placed her in a chair.

"Is she my sister Sally?" Relena asked with concern in her voice.

"The test results say that she is, but that is not all that they say. Unfortunately I can't give you the information unless Eldawen releases it. Someone must find her." Sally's voice was filled with urgency. Heero, Millardo and Wufei quickly looked at eachother before almost racing out of the room, just as Duo was walking in. When Duo asked what was going on, they told him that Relena and Sally would explain and they continued on there way.

Eldawen had run out of the building. It was raining outside. Fiona bumped into her coming in the door.

"Eldawen, I don't know who you think you are, but you stay away from Heero Yuy, he is mine and I am not going to let a tramp like you have him…" Fiona didn't finish before Eldawen interrupted.

"Are you going out with him?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet but he is going out with me for lunch tomorrow, so don't you get any ideas."

"Then he is still fair game. I will go after him if I want to." Fiona's face grew red.

"You will do no such thing…" Fiona never finished. Eldawen punched her in her face, smiled and started running. She needed to get back to Angel. Eldawen ran right in the middle of the street keeping up with the slow pace of the cars. She finally saw the house where she would be staying. She jumped over a few cars that were in the way. Throwing open the door to the hanger where Angel stood Eldawen raced across the space to where Angel stood. Quickly climbing up Angel, not even bothering to use the rope, Eldawen quickly got into Angel's cockpit. Eldawen sat in Angel with the front opened. She burst out in tears. / I can't cry. I am the perfect solider. I will NOT cry. Why is this happening/ Eldawen sat a long time in Angel crying until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Heero, Millardo, Wufei, and Trowa, along with a few other Preventer's had been searching for Eldawen for over an hour now. Sally had talked with Lady Une and she had said that Eldawen must be found. They had been searching the entire colony and still they hadn't found a trace of her. Heero was beginning to worry. / Where could she be? I can't believe she would just run off like this. What are we going to do/ Heero was walking to Lady Une's office. Fiona was now sitting at her desk with an ice pack on the right side of her face. Heero walked up to the desk.

"Fiona what happened?" Heero asked.

"That Bitch hit me. That dirty want to be hooker, tried to tell me that she had every right and she punched me." Fiona was angry and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Heero asked in a calm tone of voice. / Could it of been her/

"That tramp that you brought in earlier with you. Eldawen! I can't believe her!" Fiona shifted that ice pack. Heero's mind was racing.

"Tell me everything that happened." He said.

"Well I told her that you and I were getting along well and that we were hitting it off. So she asked me if we were going out yet, and I told her no, that we were not going out as of yet, but I told her that we might be heading in that direction. Then she said that you were still open territory and that she could go after you if she wanted, so I got mad and started to tell her off and she punched me and then ran off." Fiona tried to make Heero feel bad for her. Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. / She does like me. I might have a chance with her. And she looks so good. I have to find her. / Fiona was now getting close to Heero.

"Which way direction did she run off in?" Heero asked her.

"Towards the south, actually in the direction of your place." Fiona said now starting to get worried that Heero might go after her. "But I am not sure, she did hit me really hard."

"She does have a good right hook." Heero said.

"Are you going after her?" Fiona asked anger growing inside of her.

"Yup."

"That is it Heero Yuy, if you go after her I will never speak to you again."

"Fine. Oh and as for coffee tomorrow, I have plans, I am going to be with Eldawen." Heero said as he walked out. Fiona was so angry. She grabbed her things, and left her resignation on the desk.

Relena, Sally, and Duo were all sitting in the hospital wing of the PHQ (Preventer's Head Quarters for those of you who didn't know) eating and talking about what was going on. Relena expressed her concern for her sister. Sally was sitting and thinking about what was going on.

"If we don't find her soon then I am going to have to give you and Millardo the information without her consent. You two are her family, and it is important, however I must tell Lady Une at once, because this was taken here in this place we are going to have to do something about it. I am worried that the boys won't find her in time." Sally sat worried at the table. Duo looked at the two lady's like they were crazy and then he started asking questions. (Not again, no!)

"Wait, so what will happen to Eldawen if we don't find her?" Duo asked. Sally just covered her face with her hands and for once Duo understood what was on the line. (Amazing for him.) Relena started to pace. Duo also started to pace with her. The room was quiet except for the silent tears that ran down Sally's face.

Heero raced towards the house, dodging around cars and running through parks taking shortcuts all the way. He finally reached the house and he picked up his cell phone. He dialed Millardo first.

"Zechs its Heero. I think I may have found her." Heero said quickly over the phone.

"Where is she Yuy?" Millardo's voice was full of concern.

"I think she is with the Gundams. Get everyone back to HQ and I will bring her with me."

"Hurry Yuy."

They hung up the phones. Heero raced inside and went through the apartments first. After finding nothing he headed toward the hanger. At his first look around the hanger everything seemed to be normal, even her Gundam was still in place, and then he noticed that the cockpit was open. Heero ran to Angel and climbed the rope up to the cockpit. He ducked inside only to find Eldawen slumped over in her seat. Heero quickly checked her breathing and once he was sure that she was still breathing he carefully lifted her up and lowered them to the ground. Her carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. After making sure that she was warm and still asleep he headed toward the vidphone. But before he could turn Eldawen had grabbed his arm in her sleep. Heero looked at her and noticed that she had been crying. / The news must have been really bad if she cried. She was trained as a perfect fighting machine, and we don't cry often. I know what that is like, what am I going to do? I guess that I will just have to stay here for now. / Heero carefully repositioned the way that Eldawen was laying and placed her head on his chest as he lay down. / Why do I feel like this is right? She fits so perfectly here. / Heero placed an arm around Eldawen's shoulders when she shivered and then lay there for a little while before remembering that he had to call the others to let them know that he had found her. Eldawen started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and they landed on Heero's, which were looking right back at hers. Her first reaction was to pull her gun, and then she remembered the news, Eldawen burst into tears and buried her face into the pillow. Heero didn't know what to do. He carefully lifted Eldawen's head off the pillow and she looked at him through her tears. Her tried to smile and when she saw that she started to cry once again. She placed her head on Heero's shoulder and started to cry again. Heero placed his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair. After a few minutes Eldawen started to compose herself.

"Are you going to be ok for just a minute?" Heero asked. Eldawen nodded her head and Heero got up and went to the phone. He quickly called Lady Une and the others were there. He told them that Eldawen was alright and that she was with him, but she was upset by whatever the new was and she wasn't fit to come back to the PHQ. Lady Une agreed and said that it would wait until tomorrow. Heero disconnected the phone and went back to where Eldawen sat on the bed with her head placed on her knees. She didn't look up when he sat next to her on the bed. She sat there thinking of what she was going to do. Then she remembered that Relena's party was that night. Eldawen lifted her head off of her knees and looked around the room. It was neat, and on the larger side. It had hardly any furniture in it however. A bed, a desk, a dresser, and a chair were about all that was in there. She then turned and looked at Heero right on. She stared at him for a minute before once again turning and getting off the bed. Eldawen headed for the phone. Heero didn't ask just watch. Eldawen dialed a number and soon an elderly gentleman was on the screen.

"Hello Peacecraft residence." He said.

"Hello this is Eldawen Isliel. I am calling for Relena Peacecraft." Eldawen replied.

"One moment and I will get her for you." He said. The screen went blank for a moment.

"That was Pagan. He is Relena's…" Heero started.

"Butler. I know. He has been like a father to Relena for as long as she can remember. She told me all about it when we were talking, when you guys were all passed out on the floor…" Eldawen said with a half smile. The screen blipped back on and Relena was sitting there.

"Hello Eldawen, I am so glad that you called, I was worried about you after you ran out." Relena sighed with relief.

"I am sorry for causing you to worry. I need to speak with you before we make a public announcement however. I need to tell you what is going on." Eldawen's face suddenly went emotionless. Relena starts to look concerned.

"When can I see you? We can get together right away if you would like." Relena said.

"I will see you tonight at the ball, I am still going to attend if that is alright with you, although I won't be coming with an escort." Eldawen said with a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot to find someone. I was so worried about you being safe that it wasn't even a thought in my mind…" Heero walked up behind Eldawen and leaned down so that Relena could see his face.

"I will escort Eldawen to your party Relena." Heero said, smiling, even, as he said it.

"That would be great Heero. You are the best. I will see you both later tonight then. I will meet you in the west wing library to speak with you Eldawen, we can figure out what we are going to do from there." Relena said now smiling. / I haven't seen Heero act like this in a long time, almost never. He really likes Eldawen, I have to try and get them together. /

"That sounds fine, make sure that you have a bodyguard with you Relena." Eldawen leaned back in the chair.

"Alright, I will, see you later." Relena disappeared from the screen and Heero turned off the one in his room. Eldawen sat up straight in her chair. / When did he get this close? I don't remember him standing this close to me. I must be imagining things. Good God he is so hot. / Eldawen blushed. Heero looks over at her and smiles. / She looks good when she blushes. Damn she looks good all the time. / Eldawen notices him looking at her, she thinks quickly and starts to stand. As she starts to hurry and head for the door her head starts to throb and the room starts spinning. Heero jumps across the room and grabs Eldawen around the waist just before she collapses in his arms. Heero sits down with Eldawen in his lap. / Oh no. She has got to wake up. What is going on with her/ Heero starts to pat her face and tries to wake her up.

"Eldawen wake up. Come on, you have to wake up now." Heero gently touches her face. He leaves his hand on her cheek as he lowers his head and kisses her lips. He lifts his head and finds her staring at him. He blushes slightly and sits her up. Eldawen smiles when Heero blushed and tried to stand up again. / Damn! This is what I get for not eating. I need to find some food. / Heero looks back at her again. Eldawen was on her feet but she was still shaky.

"What are you thinking, you are just going to hurt yourself again. You aren't strong enough to walk." Heero states as he lifts himself up off the floor. Eldawen stares at him for a moment before answering.

"I haven't eaten all day long and I need food, other than that I am more than capable than standing on my own." Eldawen's voice had turned to ice. Heero looked up, he decided to try and find out what was going on.

"What did you find out earlier? What is wrong with you?"

"NOTHING is wrong with me. I am not going to be treated any differently because of it and I am not going to tell anyone ever. NEVER!" Eldawen's eyes brimmed with tears just thinking about it. Heero looked at her with concern and decided to try again.

"If you tell me what is wrong I can try to fix it." Heero smiled at her and stepped forward. Eldawen stood still for a moment, and then she walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at Heero and then she put her head down.

"I have a disease. I don't think it is curable. I will die from it soon." Her voice was small and timid. Heero's eye lit up with anger, and surprise.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a very deadly cancer. It starts in one spot and then spreads across your body and eventually kills you. It is only curable to a point and that is only in its early stages, if it isn't a treatment can only make it worse." Eldawen had once again looked up at Heero. Heero was already at the phone and speaking with Sally. Sally said a few things and Heero hung up. Heero went over to Eldawen and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me and I can help you. Sally told me what I needed to do and where it was. Just lay down and stay still and I can help." Heero gently started to push on her shoulders. Eldawen took one look into Heero's eyes before lying down on his bed. Heero walked into his bathroom and came back with a needle and vial. Eldawen jumped off the bed and headed for the door, slowly backing up.

"Where are you going, if I get this into you it will kill the cancer cells and you will be fine. You need to lay back down." Heero placed the bottle on the desk near the bed, and headed towards Eldawen.

"I am not, I repeat NOT having a needle stuck into me. I hate needles." Eldawen backed up once again when Heero took a step forward. Heero stopped and then jumped forward. He grabbed Eldawen around the waist and lifted her into the air. Eldawen pounded on Heero's back but he didn't let go. Heero threw Eldawen onto the bed with such force that she didn't move for a moment out of shock. Heero's eyes had fire in them and Eldawen didn't dare move. Heero picked up the needle and vial. Eldawen went to move and Heero grabbed her arm.

"Heero LET GO! I don't want you to…" Eldawen started to say.

"I do not let people I care about die, and I am not going to let you not take this treatment and die because you are stubborn." Heero looked into Eldawen's eyes as he injected her with the medicine. Eldawen looked at Heero as he placed the empty vial and needle on the bedside.

"Are you saying that you care about me Heero Yuy?" Eldawen asked. Heero looked at her and gave a glare and then walked to the closet. He went through until he found his black slacks. He turned to Eldawen.

"You need to go and get ready for the party. We have to arrive on time. I am going to get ready now. Get out." Heero placed the slacks on the bed and then turned and went to the bedroom door and opened it. Eldawen stood up and went to the door.

"Heero, before I go…" Eldawen leaned over and placed her lips on Heero's. She felt her lips part as did his, and she took the chance to trace her tongue along the inside of his mouth. Eldawen pulled away smiled and then walked out of the room. Heero stood in the doorway, horny and shocked. / I am never going to kiss any other woman in my life. Damn she is so good. I can't wait to have her in bed. /

End of Chapter 4

Hope you all liked it, next chapter, the party, at least I think. R&R all emails accepted. Enjoy the story


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 5 (YAY!)

A Fight, New Beginnings and the beginning of an adventure!

Disclaimer: Heero and Eldawen making out on the couch, Heero pulls gun and shoots towards the door, ducking out…I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters I only own My own creations and my sick twisted little world.

-Indicates an action

(.)- Indicates Authors notes

/-Characters thoughts

Last Time in Beyond a Prayer (Chapter 4)

"I am not, I repeat NOT having a needle stuck into me. I hate needles." Eldawen backed up once again when Heero took a step forward. Heero stopped and then jumped forward. He grabbed Eldawen around the waist and lifted her into the air. Eldawen pounded on Heero's back but he didn't let go. Heero threw Eldawen onto the bed with such force that she didn't move for a moment out of shock. Heero's eyes had fire in them and Eldawen didn't dare move. Heero picked up the needle and vial. Eldawen went to move and Heero grabbed her arm.

"Heero LET GO! I don't want you to…" Eldawen started to say.

"I do not let people I care about die, and I am not going to let you not take this treatment and die because you are stubborn." Heero looked into Eldawen's eyes as he injected her with the medicine. Eldawen looked at Heero as he placed the empty vial and needle on the bedside.

"Are you saying that you care about me Heero Yuy?" Eldawen asked. Heero looked at her and gave a glare and then walked to the closet. He went through until he found his black slacks. He turned to Eldawen.

"You need to go and get ready for the party. We have to arrive on time. I am going to get ready now. Get out." Heero placed the slacks on the bed and then turned and went to the bedroom door and opened it. Eldawen stood up and went to the door.

"Heero, before I go…" Eldawen leaned over and placed her lips on Heero's. She felt her lips part as did his, and she took the chance to trace her tongue along the inside of his mouth. Eldawen pulled away smiled and then walked out of the room. Heero stood in the doorway, horny and shocked. / I am never going to kiss any other woman in my life. Damn she is so good. I can't wait to have her in bed. /

Chapter 5 (Enjoy )

Heading down the hall towards her room, Eldawen started to think about what she had just done. / I can't believe that I just kissed him. He seemed mad at me, I will have to fix that, but then again the kiss might have done that. / She heard footsteps behind her. / SHIT! I really need to do some more training. / Turning Eldawen came face to face with Heero with his eye burning through her like fire. Eldawen took a deep breath before talking.

"Is there something I can do for you Heero, I really need to go and get ready for this party…" Eldawen stopped talking when Heero sent her a death glare, and held his hand up. Heero grabbed Eldawen by her arm before dragging her down the hall into his bedroom.

"Heero, I really…" Eldawen started to say, and was stopped only when Heero crushed her mouth with his. The kiss was hot and full of passion. She could feel his hand on her back and the other in her hair. Before she could stop herself she raised her arms to rest around his neck. Heero was in a daze, and blinded by lust, and love. He finally gained control over himself and reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. She was flushed and her eyes were still half closed. He took a step back before speaking.

"I suggest that you don't kiss me." Keeping his hands balled at his sides, he turned to the bathroom and began running water for a shower. Eldawen now back to herself walked into the bathroom. She wanted to know what this was all about.

"Heero Yuy! How dare you! What do you think? That you can just kiss me like that and then walk away?" Eldawen was furious. Heero just turned away. "Heero look at me." Eldawen's voice had gone soft. Heero turned around only to come in contact with her fist. Sitting down to take care of his eye Heero looked up at her. Eldawen looked anything but happy.

"What do you want Eldawen, for me to apologize for kissing you? Fine I am sorry, trust me I won't do it again." Being angry with himself, his anger flowed into his words. Eldawen's face showed anger and a sadness, before turning into an emotionless mask that Heero only knew to well himself. Eldawen turned a moment and started to head for the door before she could have enough composure to turn to Heero and say what she wanted to say.

"If that is the way you want it Heero. I thought I knew better, I really thought that I could trust you…but being a perfect solider I should of known better than to trust anyone. I just can't believe that I gave my heart to someone who didn't want it. I will be ready to go in about an hour. I will meet you downstairs. I… will try to hurry; Relena will be waiting for us. Thank you for letting me stay here but I think that tomorrow as long as it is ok with Trowa I am going to take him up on his offer and move into his place." Eldawen turned around and would of started crying if it wasn't for her pride. / If this is how it was going be then why did I ever bother? I wish I had never had to go through that. No more men for me, I am going to go back and be the perfect solider. / Eldawen hadn't moved from her spot by the bathroom door, she couldn't not when the pain in her chest was growing, but she knew that it was nothing that would kill her, it was as she had had friends tell her before, a broken heart. Heero stared at her while wanting to hit himself in the head. / How could I of been so stupid/ Heero stood up and went to place a hand on Eldawen's shoulder. As his hand touched her shoulder she spun around anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Don't touch me Heero. I have no idea if I even want to speak with you again let alone have you touch me. I am not supposed to feel anything, but I do, I had to learn how, and now that I have I realized that it would have been better if I had never felt anything at all. You made me believe that you cared, and it was a lie. I can't talk to you right now, I am going to go and get ready for the party." Eldawen turned to walk out but Heero grabbed her arm.

"Eldawen…you have one hell of a right hook." Heero let her arm drop before turning back to the running water and turning the shower on. "I am sorry that I hurt you, I do care. If I kiss you though it is not going to stop there. I don't just want to kiss you." Heero turned then and looked Eldawen in the eyes. She was once again closing herself off to everyone and Heero could see that he would have no chance if she went back to a perfect solider. Heero walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms, Eldawen jerked away as if she had been touched by fire.

"I don't know if I can trust you Heero. I am going to go now, you get ready for the party." / I can't let her leave like this. DAMN I am so stupid sometimes. / Heero once again grabbed Eldawen by the shoulders and this time pulled her close before she could turn away.

"Eldawen…" Heero lowered his lips to hers. He was gentle and slow. He deepened the kiss step by step, until she was letting out little moans of pleasure. He released her and looked into her eyes. "Eldawen…come here, take a shower with me." Heero pulled her further into the bathroom, before closing the door. Eldawen looked up at him before she nodded her head. She began to undress but Heero grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Let me." That was all he said as he once again brought his mouth to hers. All she could see was his eyes. Her mouth parted and she could feel his tongue slid into her mouth where it clashed with hers. Heero's hands were running along the bottom of her shirt and then underneath it. He parted the kiss long enough to pull her shirt up over her head and then his jaw dropped alittle as he looked at her. She was wearing a green silk bra, which held her breasts perfectly. It clung to her skin like it was part of it. She smiled when she saw that he liked it. She carefully let her hands wander to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She dropped the shirt and let her hands slid back down his chest. He shuddered under her touch. He wanted to touch her, in so many places. He kissed her. First on her lips, then moving to her neck where she let out a moan of pleasure. He started running his hands up and down her sides, and her back. She was going crazy, every touch made her want him more and more.

Heero turned and let go of her. She looked confused he realized. He kissed her lips and told her to hold on one moment. He went out of the bathroom and Eldawen heard him gown down the stairs. / Where is he going/ Eldawen sat down on the edge of the bathtub and turned the water off. She then started to run a bath, with nice hot water. She smiled when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. He came in the bathroom with a smile on his face and then he looked over at Eldawen closed the door and locked it.

"What were you doing?" Eldawen asked. Heero smiled as she stood up, her chest moving in her bra.

"I locked all the doors, that way no one can come in uninvited." He smiled at her, and then stepped forward pulling her close and kissed her. She ran her hands down his bare chest feeling his muscles tense under her hands. Smiling against his mouth she finally reached his pants. She quickly undid his pants, and slid them off, along with his boxers. She took a step back and admired the body that was standing in front of her. She smiled when he came forward again and grabbed her by the waist.

"I want you more than you can know." He whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine, and she could feel herself growing wet. Heero undid the button on her pants with one hand while the other was fisted in her hair as he kissed her deep and long. After removing the pants all that was left was her bra and panties. Both of green silk and both like a second skin. His mouth watered thinking about her in bed under him. He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her nose, and then her mouth. Both feeling like they were going to go crazy, the kiss deepened and became more urgent. Heero pushed Eldawen back against a wall, his body pressed against hers. He looked into her eyes and his hands began to roam over her body. She gasped as he took one of her boobs in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it stood on end and then did the same thing with the other. Eldawen was shocked and pleased. She leaned her head back against the wall when he grabbed her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it through the silk. She let out a moan before seeking his mouth for a kiss. She let her hands roam over his body, before she came to his dick. She ran her hand up and down his shaft before grabbing hold. He was hard, and big, her eyes widened a bit at the feel of it. He took her hand before she could go any farther and brought it up to his chest.

"Let me finish what I was doing. Then you can have your turn." He kissed her. His fingers slowly came back up to her breasts and skillfully undid her bra. He smiled at her sharp intake of air. He removed the bra and placed his hands on her bare breasts. He watched the emotions of pleasure chase over her face. He stopped and ran his hands down her side until he came to her panties. He slipped his fingers underneath and pulled the off in one quick move, ripping them so that it had Eldawen gasp in shock. He grabbed her breasts and kissed her hard while she was standing against the wall. She let out a sigh. She had never felt so wanted in her life. Heero let his fingers travel over her skin. He reached the part just below her navel and she shuddered.

"Eldawen am I your first?" Heero looked at her.

"Yes. The only person whom I have ever done this with." She smiled then and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her savagely. He let his hand wander all the way down, and she gasped when he started to play with her clit. She could feel herself mounting to her climax, when all of a sudden they were standing in water. Heero and Eldawen looked around and realized that the tub had overflowed. Heero stopped the running water and looked around, it wasn't a big mess but it needed to be taken care of. Eldawen smiled and grabbed their clothes off the floor before the water soaked them. She smiled at Heero when she handed him his clothes and started to get dressed. She looked upset that he didn't say anything he just got dressed. They cleaned up the mess in silence and then Eldawen turned and head out of the bathroom.

"Eldawen, I…" Heero started.

"Heero it's ok, I think right now wasn't the time for it anyway. We will have to try this again, some other time. We really should get ready for the party though we are going to be late." Heero nodded and Eldawen went to her room. Eldawen reached the door of her room before she started laughing. / It is funny now that I think about it. It will wait. He can show me that he really cares first and go out with me. We shouldn't have gone that far, but God he is so cute. / Eldawen smiled to herself as she thought about what to wear to the party. She looked at the clothes that were brought from her house. She realized then that she didn't really have much of anything that would be right for this party. / Shit I wasn't thinking, I have nothing to wear. / Thinking for a moment Eldawen raced to the phone. Dialing the number quick Eldawen waited for the phone to be answered. On the third ring the phone was picked up.

"Hey! It's me Eldawen, I need a favor." Eldawen hurried to explain what was happening.

"Hurry over and I can have you ready in an hour." Eldawen smiled.

"I will be right over." Eldawen hung the phone up, and raced towards the closet for a coat, and a few pairs of shoes. She stuffed other things in a bag and ran out of her bedroom. She was flying down the hall, when Heero stepped out of his room and knocked her over. She looked up and realized that he was already ready. He was wearing a black suit with a green turtleneck underneath. His hair was as unruly as ever, and his eyes shone when he looked down at her. He helped her up and then looked at her.

"Eldawen your not even ready. We have to be there in about 45 minutes. We really need to get going." Heero worried about what was going to happen if they were late. Eldawen smiled.

"I can be ready by then, I don't have anything to wear, so I am going to get some help from a friend. If you could pick me up at this address in about 40 minutes I will be ready." She smiled and grabbed her bag. "Oh and Heero." She said as she reached the door. "We are going to have to take things a bit slower, I am not going to go any further with you under the circumstances that we are in now." She smiled before turning out the door. Heero smiled and thought about what she had said, it made sense but he still could feel the dull ache of wanting her. He turned around to finish getting his things together; he was going to be on double duty tonight, protecting the two people who meant the most to him.

Relena paced back in forth in front of her mirror. She was ready for her party and everything was in order. She was thinking about Eldawen and what was taking them so long. She knew with Heero they were always 15 minutes ahead of schedule and now they were going to be 5 minutes late, it was all right not everyone had arrived yet, but still it was unlike Heero. She paced back and forth so much Quatre, who was sitting there watching her, thought she was going to wear a hole in the ground. He went up to her trying to comfort, but knew it was no good once she got going. He could understand her worry; it was unlike Heero to be late. Soon Quatre was pacing the floor along side Relena.

Eldawen had raced across the park and a few different blocks to get where she needed to go. It was a small shop, nothing bigger than a corner shop you would see that sold coffee and rolls. An old plump woman was sitting behind a counter talking to an older gentleman who was just a plump and looked to be quite happy. Upon seeing Eldawen step through the door, the lady behind the counter almost knocked over her seat from jumping up and rushing around the counter to hug her. Eldawen returned the hug and smiled.

"Hello, how are you Maggie?" Eldawen was glad to be back to one of the places she had called home for most of her childhood.

"Fine dear, just fine, better now that you are home." Maggie hugged her again, before looking her over. "Now we need to get you out of those clothes and into new ones. Now you need a dress, and something that will look nice. How much time do we have dear?"

"Only about half an hour, I am already running late." Eldawen thought hard. "I was thinking a green dress to match my escorts." Maggie looked Eldawen in the eyes and smiled softly.

"I see, you are in love with the boy." Maggie wrapped an arm around Eldawen shoulders and headed towards the back room. "Lets find the right color green and then you go and wash up. I will take care of your hair and make-up. Lets get a move on." In the back room were blots upon blots of fabric. Eldawen moved over to the rows of green, looking through she found the perfect green, in silk. Maggie took down the blot, and then took a quick look at Eldawen.

"You haven't grown since the last time I measured you have you?" Maggie looked through a small file.

"No not an inch." Eldawen was headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Good that will make this easier. Hurry get all that done with I will have this ready by the time you are out." With skill that took many years to acquire Maggie began to cut and sew the material together. By the time Eldawen had gotten out of the shower and dried her hair the dress was made and done. Eldawen stepped out of the bathroom and immediately sat down in the chair in front of Maggie. Maggie turned and started to do Eldawen's hair and then her make up. Lastly they put the dress on over it all. Finally things were ready. Eldawen went out front just as Heero was walking in the door.

He had arrived exactly 40 minutes after she left. He found the address that she was talking about with relative ease. He wondered why she would be coming to a cloth shop, and he walked inside. Eldawen was walking out of the back room at the same moment. Heero had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor after he saw her. She was wearing a green silk dress, the same color as the shirt he was wearing. It clung to her torso, and then flared out at the waist, but only slightly. It ended between her knees and ankles and had him drooling. Her hair was done up into a twist at the back of her head and she looked beautiful. Heero walked up to her and realized that she was blushing.

"Hello Eldawen. You look beautiful." Heero leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. It was Maggie's doing. She helped me get the dress ready and she did my hair and make-up." Eldawen smiled even more when Heero offered her his arm.

"We best be going, Relena is more than likely wearing a hole in her floor with worry. We are late." He led her out and Eldawen looked back quickly and smile when she saw Maggie wave, and give her thumbs up. Eldawen and Heero reached his car and they were off. Eldawen called Relena on her cell phone and told her not to worry they would be there soon. Hanging up the phone Eldawen realized Heero was looking at her at the stoplight.

"Is something wrong Heero?" She tried a smile but she couldn't manage one.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful. Eldawen I didn't want to stop earlier, I still don't." Heero looked her in the eyes trying to convey what he was trying to say.

"For now it has to, and I told you there is not going to be anything more until we work something out." Eldawen slid over in the seat towards him. She smiled when he started to drive again and he placed his arm around her. They pulled up to Relena's mansion 15 minutes late, and hurried up the walk.

"This is going to be a night to remember Heero Yuy." Eldawen smiled before going inside to find Relena.

End of Chapter 5

R&R- PLEASE! All emails welcomed. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter

The Party!


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond a Prayer

Chapter 6 (Never thought it would go this far)

The Party and Disaster?

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, even though I want to.

- Indicates an action

(.) – Indicates author notes

/- Indicates characters thoughts

Last Time in Beyond a Prayer (Chapter 5)

Relena paced back in forth in front of her mirror. She was ready for her party and everything was in order. She was thinking about Eldawen and what was taking them so long. She knew with Heero they were always 15 minutes ahead of schedule and now they were going to be 5 minutes late, it was all right not everyone had arrived yet, but still it was unlike Heero. She paced back and forth so much Quatre, who was sitting there watching her, thought she was going to wear a hole in the ground. He went up to her trying to comfort, but knew it was no good once she got going. He could understand her worry; it was unlike Heero to be late. Soon Quatre was pacing the floor along side Relena.

She was wearing a green silk dress, the same color as the shirt he was wearing. It clung to her torso, and then flared out at the waist, but only slightly. It ended between her knees and ankles and had him drooling. Her hair was done up into a twist at the back of her head and she looked beautiful. Heero walked up to her and realized that she was blushing.

"Hello Eldawen. You look beautiful." Heero leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. It was Maggie's doing. She helped me get the dress ready and she did my hair and make-up." Eldawen smiled even more when Heero offered her his arm.

"We best be going, Relena is more than likely wearing a hole in her floor with worry. We are late." He led her out and Eldawen looked back quickly and smile when she saw Maggie wave, and give her thumbs up. Eldawen and Heero reached his car and they were off. Eldawen called Relena on her cell phone and told her not to worry they would be there soon. Hanging up the phone Eldawen realized Heero was looking at her at the stoplight.

"Is something wrong Heero?" She tried a smile but she couldn't manage one.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful. Eldawen I didn't want to stop earlier, I still don't." Heero looked her in the eyes trying to convey what he was trying to say.

"For now it has to, and I told you there is not going to be anything more until we work something out." Eldawen slid over in the seat towards him. She smiled when he started to drive again and he placed his arm around her. They pulled up to Relena's mansion 15 minutes late, and hurried up the walk.

"This is going to be a night to remember Heero Yuy." Eldawen smiled before going inside to find Relena.

Chapter 6 (Enjoy)

The music hit their ears before they even walked through the door. Eldawen hurried to the library where she was to meet with Relena. Heero followed behind keeping an eye out for intruders. Upon entering the library Relena raced over and gave hugs to both Eldawen and Heero.

"I was so worried that you were not coming, or that something had happened to you. I am so glad that you are here." Relena smiled at them hoping that nothing was wrong. Eldawen smiled and looked Relena over.

"You know this is quite funny Relena, we are wearing the same dress in different colors." Eldawen smiled trying to lighten the mood. Relena looked at Eldawen's dress and smiled. Her dress was the exact one that Eldawen was wearing except in blue. But Relena's mind had other issues that needed to be taken care of.

"Eldawen I need you to tell me what was wrong with you." Relena looked worried all of a sudden.

"I was very sick, and had a dangerous cancer, it would have killed me if it wasn't for Heero, who injected me with the cure, unfortunately it was with a needle." Eldawen made a face showing her dislike off needles and Quatre and Heero laughed, Relena had made the same face. They finally decided to head to the party. Eldawen and Relena headed to the platform where they were going to make the announcement. The crowd quieted as they walked past. Upon reaching the platform Eldawen stood in front of the microphone. Taking a deep breath she began.

"I know that many of you have seen the news and have heard the reports about Relena not taking her job seriously. I am here to stop these viscous rumors. My name is Rachel Peacecraft, the twin sister of Relena Peacecraft, and younger sister of Millardo Peacecraft. I did not know until recently that I was part of such a family so devoted to peace, and I am proud to be considered part of that family now. I would like to say that I support my sister in everyway possible and I believe that she should remain in her position as Vice Foreign Minister. Thank you." Then Relena stood up to the microphone,

"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight to help celebrate my engagement to Quatre Winner, and your support means more to me than ever. But tonight I have two reasons to celebrate, and the second is the finding of my long lost sister Rachel. Thank you all for coming, enjoy the party." The crowd burst into applause and Relena stepped off the balcony with Eldawen to receive warm welcomes from the group. Marquis Wayridge walked up to Eldawen and Relena.

"My dear granddaughters how are you?" He smiled at them both. He asked Relena and Eldawen both to dance and then he went to mingle with the other guests. Relena went off to dance with Quatre and Eldawen retreated to a nearby table. Heero had been standing across the room talking to Wufei and Duo. / More than likely about security, with this many people here… / Eldawen looked up when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She was ready to turn down another guy to dance when she realized that it was Trowa. Smiling she gestured to a seat next to her and Trowa sat down.

"So what are you doing over here? I thought that you would be talking to Heero and them about security measures to be taken." Eldawen took a sip of the wine that Relena had been serving. Trowa looked at her, and then over to the Gundam Pilots.

"Relena and Quatre have sent me on a different mission so to say." Interested Eldawen leaned forward to listen to the plan.

"They want me to dance with you and then kiss you to see if Heero will get jealous and come and take you away. Relena wants to see you and Heero together." Trowa smiled. "Besides I would like to see if we can get Heero riled up. What do you say, will you dance with me?" Eldawen wondered too.

"It would be my pleasure." Eldawen took Trowa's hand and followed him out on the dance floor.

Duo was going on about how the security had been tripled and how things were going to be just fine, when Heero noticed that Trowa was leading Eldawen out onto the dance floor. He knew that he shouldn't worry; besides it was only Trowa. Still he could feel the anger rising in him. Duo and Wufei were watching him, if Relena had been right Heero really liked Eldawen. When Wufei noticed Heero's face growing red, and looked in the same direction.

"So you like the weak… I mean Eldawen?" Wufei said remembering her threat. Duo immediately picking up on the subject joined the conversation.

"I see, you do? Why am I always the last one to know? So Heero are you going to ask her out?" Duo started rambling. Heero shot a death glare at them both and continued to watch Eldawen and Trowa. It seemed innocent enough, and then he noticed that Trowa's hands were lowering further and further down Eldawen's back. He stopped right above the small of her back. Heero sent out a death glare to Trowa, who didn't seem to notice.

Trowa smiled at Heero's reaction.

"I guess even Heero can get angry and upset. He is sending me death glares right now. He must really like you." Trowa smiled. The song started to end, and Trowa was ready to finish this all off. He looked at Eldawen and she was smiling and nodded her head. The song ended and Trowa held her close for a moment to long, and then he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and saw Heero heading over.

"Ok, make sure that I don't die here right now." Trowa smiled and Eldawen smiled back. Heero walked right up to Eldawen and grabbed her hand.

"Eldawen I need to speak with you for a moment." Heero said.

"Ok." Was all that Eldawen got out of her mouth.

"I was going to dance with her again Heero." Trowa spoke up.

"I will deal with you later." Heero almost dragged Eldawen from the ballroom and into the library. Eldawen out of breath from trying to keep up in high heels sat carefully in a chair. Heero stood and paced for a moment before he stood in front of her.

"I want to know what is going on here. Why did you kiss Trowa?" Heero was angry and Eldawen could see that.

"First off Trowa kissed me, and second off it was a test set up by my dear sister." Eldawen now stood. She looked Heero right in the eyes. "She wanted to see how much you cared for me, because she wants us to be together. I went along with it because I thought you would of stopped Trowa before he kissed me." Eldawen looked at Heero, and then smiled. She reached forward, to touch his face, only to have her hand pushed away. Looking up confused and a little upset, Eldawen looked into Heero's eyes. He looked away and turned and walked over to the window.

"Eldawen…how could you?" Heero growled. "I think it would be best if you moved out of my place." Heero's voice was cold.

"If that is what you want." Eldawen turned on her heal. "I just want you to know something Heero. I love you." And with that Eldawen headed for the door. Heero stopped her and spun her around so fast that she had to grab hold of him to prevent herself from falling.

"What did you just say?" Heero's eyes were cutting through her.

"I LOVE YOU HEERO!" Eldawen yelled at him. "Can't you hear me, I love you." Heero stood and stared at her in disbelief. / No one has ever said that to me before. / Heero thought.

"How, Why?" Was all that Heero could ask her.

"You know what, I don't know anymore. I don't know how I could love you as much as I do, but I do love you and that doesn't change anything really." Eldawen pulled herself from Heero's grip. "I don't know why I thought that this would be any different. You are no different from anyone else that I have known. I thought you were different from other guys, I guess I was wrong. I have to get back to the party now, we really have nothing left to talk about." With that Eldawen turned on her heel and walked towards the door. Heero stood and watched her walking away. He heard her sob quickly trying to stop crying. He started to walk towards her.

"I can't do this Heero so please don't try to fix this right now…I can't bear to think about what would happen…I can't cry anymore. I don't want to cry anymore. I can't stand to think that we are like this. I love you and that is a feeling that is never going to go away Heero, but right now…well I think that you may need your space." Eldawen turned the handle to the door.

/ I have to stop her. / Heero reached forward and took hold of her shoulder.

"Eldawen I hadn't realized. I am so sorry; I didn't know that you felt like that. I thought that you were just going to up and leave, I mean you kissed Trowa. Trowa how could he, I thought we were friend…" Heero cut his sentence short.

"Friends you mean, he is your friend. He wanted to see if you would come over and sweep me off my feet, but I guess I will just have to wait. I really need to get back before there is a commotion about me going missing." Eldawen stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Heero's waist. "I love you Heero Yuy, when you are ready I will come back to you." Eldawen placed a gentle kiss on Heero's lips and then parted and turned and left the room.

"I love you too, Eldawen." Heero said as the door closed. Eldawen popped her head back in the room quickly.

"Heero what was that?" Eldawen was hoping that he would repeat what she had just heard him say.

"I said…well…I love you Eldawen." Heero walked to the door opened it and walked out. He offered his arm to her and they walked out together. Just before they entered the hall Heero turned to Eldawen.

"I am sorry but I think that you were right we need to take this slowly. Part of me is still that perfect solider. Go out with me and we will go from there." Heero told/asked.

"I would love to go out with you Heero." Eldawen squeezed his hand before they entered the hall.

Heero had dragged Eldawen out of the ballroom quickly and Trowa went over to Relena and Quatre.

" Well I did my part and now you have to do yours and make sure that Heero doesn't kill me." Trowa said. Relena and Quatre laughed with Trowa for a moment before they waited for Heero and Eldawen's return. They saw the two outside the doors and then they watched them enter.

Eldawen and Heero made a beeline for Trowa, Relena and Quatre. They had made it about half way across the room when suddenly the room went dark. Eldawen and Heero were momentarily separated and then the light switched back on. Heero stood looking around, Relena was safe in Quatre's arms and everyone else seemed to be ok. Heero turned around to tell Eldawen that it must have been a breaker, and that is when her realized that Eldawen was gone!

End of Chapter 6

Hope you all enjoyed, kind of out of it and writers block has prevented me from writing lately. Well R&R all Emails are welcome.


End file.
